


Francis' Adventures in NannyLand - Part Two - Worth the Trouble

by redbottoms



Series: Francis' Adventures in Nannyland [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Clothing Kink, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottoms/pseuds/redbottoms
Summary: Since the hairbrush is hung on a nail upon the kitchen wall, one night Francis sneaks out when he’s supposed to be in bed to look at it and is caught by his Governess.It's recommended to read part one first, but not necessary!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Francis' Adventures in Nannyland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Francis' Adventures in NannyLand - Part Two - Worth the Trouble

Francis, a young boy in heart, but middle-aged in stature, had been sent to bed early by his Nanny. “It’s for your own good,” she had told him firmly, for he was acting a touch huffy that night during dinner. In his room he sat, wide awake and wondering why Nanny hadn’t given him a spanking.

“I suppose I do really want one,” he murmured to himself, quiet enough to not be heard. “But then again, what am I even on about? I don’t need a spanking! I’m a big boy!”

Slapping his book shut and rising from his chair, he clomped over to his bed and reached to pull back the covers. He was decked out in the pajamas that Nanny had purchased for him, befitting his currently assigned age of 10. The flap that covered his rear popped open right as he was bending, exposing his bare bottom to the empty room. Nonetheless, Francis blushed as if someone were looking on and quickly fumbled to fix the flap.

Nanny made sure that every pair of pants, shorts, undershorts, and pajamas were fitted in such a way that they lay taut against his large buttocks. In the case of the pajamas, however, they didn’t contain as much stretch as the other garments, and the flap – only fastened with two small snap closures – always gave way with the slightest bending action. Francis suspected that Nanny ensured this was the case, but he knew if he confronted her on the matter he’d probably end up with his bottom in the air over her lap.

He gave his cheeks a good rub. Just for the hell of it. They felt just fine – his last spanking a few days before had been relatively mild. But, he wanted to give himself a good rub anyway. The second his hands made contact, the image of the wooden hairbrush that hung on the wall downstairs in the kitchen sprung to mind. He was overly familiar with its shape, color, weight, and … well, the feel of it being slapped down upon his bottom. He blushed again.

Shaking his head to banish the naughty boy thoughts away, Francis got into bed. He then spent the next hour tossing and turning, unable to sleep. His bottom was buzzing, to the point of nearly demanding attention and he realized with his youthful intellect that perhaps this was why he was moody earlier in the evening. All of these thoughts of spanking and hairbrushes wasn’t just _because_.

Sitting up in bed, Francis considered going down into the kitchen to take a look at the hairbrush. Just a peek. A tiny gander. “Just for a second and then I’ll come right back up. Nanny won’t even notice,” he whispered to himself.

Francis smirked at this idea. It sounded better and better with each passing moment. He stood up. His pajamas had popped open again but this time he wasn’t as annoyed by it. He fixed the flap without any thought and crept over to his door and began to open it. It creaked into the silent hallway and Francis paused, his heart racing momentarily. He listened for the sounds of Nanny stirring within her bedroom, which was right across from his, and when he heard none, he recommenced with the door, making sure to open it slowly this time. _Very slowly_.

Once it was opened enough to allow him to slip his rotund body through, Francis crept out of his room and tip-toed down the hall. He swore the house itself wished for him to get caught as he stepped upon every creaky board along the way. Each time, he froze in fear, again listening for Nanny. She did tell him that he wasn’t to come out of his room unless he got her permission first so he knew that even if he were caught now before even making it to his destination, he’d be punished. If he were going to be punished, at least it should be for the very thing he wanted to accomplish, not just for walking through the hallway.

He carried on, down the stairs every so slowly, creeping , creeping. His pajama feet caused him to slip on one of the polished wooden stairs once, but he grasped the bannister in time and didn’t think he made too much noise. Around the corner he went, slipping through the sitting room like a burglar on the prowl, at last making it into the kitchen. Francis let out the breath he was holding.

“I made it!” he whispered in celebration as he walked over to the brush. It was kind of strange being in the kitchen – or any part of the downstairs – after dark, and at first he didn’t remember which wall it was on. At last he found it, by feeling about with his hands until one of them struck the familiar wooden object. Along the way, he accidently popped his foot against a leg of one of the dining chairs, but in his excitement, Francis didn’t really take notice.

He grasped the brush and plucked it off of the wall. He turned it over in his hands and shuddered in anticipation as he smoothed a palm over its broadest plane. As he caressed the wood, he pretended for a moment that he was being pulled over Nanny’s knee and scolded for being a such naughty boy, his bottom being bared and –

“ _What_ – do you think _you’re_ doing, Francis?! I don’t recall giving you permission to leave your room.”

It was Nanny! And, where did she come from? Francis hadn’t even heard her approach. He fumbled and dropped the brush on the floor.

“What in the devil?” Nanny exclaimed as she turned on the light. The whole scene was now embarrassingly illuminated and crystal clear. Nanny set her hands upon her hips and looked down at him sternly.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, young man, but I do think you have the right idea by going directly to the hairbrush as if you know you need a good hard spanking with it! I was willing to let the cheekiness you displayed during dinner pass by with only a warning, but now you’ve gone and done it! Come here!”

She scooped up the brush from off the floor and grabbed Francis by the nape of his pajama suit, pulling him along to the dining table, where the chairs are. The flap popped open immediately. Nanny chuckled. “Aha! Even your pajamas have more sense than you do right now, Francis, you see that? Now, come along, I’m going to redden your bottom. You’ve earned it! Naughty boy.”

Francis was still in shock and hadn’t any words at the ready but instead uttered some unintelligible whines and squawks as he was pulled along and then yanked over Nanny’s knee. His bared bottom found its way propped into the air and the moment his pelvis was settled over Nanny’s lap, she began to spank his bottom.

SMACK! Francis startled even though he knew it was coming. Finally the words came back. “Oh Nanny, please, I was only having a look!”

SMACK! SMACK! “Now, now, Francis, we both know you weren’t allowed to leave your room without permission, you are plainly asking for this!” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “And to think you made a beeline right for the blasted brush!” SMACK! “There was no way you were sleep walking. I could hear you fussing about in your bedroom.” SMACK! “I should have pulled you over my knee right after dinner, but I thought I’d give you a chance to settle down.” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "You've been a _very_ naughty boy!" SMACK!

“Owwww noooo!” Francis cried, his pajama footies swinging through the air, looking both cute and childish. The brush made quite the din as it cracked off his bouncing cheeks over and over with no end. Francis howled and yowled as Nanny spanked on. The entire kitchen filled with the sounds of smacks and whiny protests. At last, she stopped, once his poor jiggling bottom had turned bright cherry red. Francis continued to whimper and sniffle for a few moments.

“There, now I hope that your brazen naughtiness has been smacked out of existence, at least for now.” Nanny remarked, giving Francis one last, but much softer, spank with the brush, more like a tap to indicate that they were finished. “Now, off you go. Back to bed with you, and if I hear any more rustling about I will take up where I had left off, got it?”

Francis stood, wiping a tear away and looking down. “Yes Nanny. I’m sorry I misbehaved.”

“Right, well it’s late and we both should get some rest. Unless you need to use the bathroom, I suggest you report back to your bedroom right away.”

Francis nodded and after using the bathroom, went straight back to his room and closed the door. He had checked the damage in the mirror but instead of feeling shocked by what he had seen, he felt comforted. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly. He slumbered so well that when he awoke the next day he felt so utterly rested and content that he was glad he had gotten himself into trouble. Well, for the most part. His bottom was, after all, very tender, and ached whenever he sat down upon it, but nonetheless the boy felt it was all worth the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and I forgot to mention that those onesie pajamas Francis had on were BRIGHT RED lol


End file.
